oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hachiman Hikigaya
Hachiman Hikigaya is the main protagonist of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. He is a student in class 2F of Sōbu High School and he is the second member of the Service Club. Appearance Hachiman is a teenage boy with short black hair, and is most prominent feature is his set of "dead fish-eyes" and a strand of hair sticking upwards. He is always seen wearing his school uniform and a casual orange T-shirt. Hachiman is quite vain, as he more than once claims that he has a handsome face, to which Yukino retaliates by saying that he has rotten eyes, without commenting anything about supposed "handsomeness". In the light novel, Yukino states that she criticized Hachiman's unattractive facial expression, not his facial features, which she believes to be the proof of his twisted nature. Once Yui answered to Totsuka, who felt that Hachiman is outstanding by saying that he is so plain-looking and it would take quite a lot to notice a person like him. From both their description, it is safe to say that he is indeed handsome, but it was diminished due to his dead-fish (rotten) eyes and poker face. In anime version, whenever Hachiman's past are shown, it should be noted that his eyes was covered by shadow or his eyes were purposely never shown to audience. Personality He is an apathetic, isolated, and''' friendless''' boy. Hachiman firmly believes that "youth" is simply an illusion created by hypocrites, for hypocrites are born from the ashes of past failures. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 3; part B According to Komachi, he’s not very photogenic. He does things by himself and never relied on anyone, since he doesn't have any friends to rely on. In class he talks to himself, which is mentioned in light novel. Shizuka describes his personality as rebellious and loner-prone. She also says that he has the nature of a petty criminal and spineless goon with which Yukino instantly agrees. She is the first person to point out his rotten eyes and rotten heart. Yukino describes his personality as rotten, like Shizuka said, and he has a sour attitude. My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: Volume 1; chapter 1 pg.18-30My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; prologueMy Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 2; part A Yui says that the way he acts in class is "totally gross" or "disgusting". My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 2; part B In fact both Yukino and Yui often used words such as "gross", "disgusting" and "creepy" to describe Hachiman. It was mentioned in Episode 13 that almost all the girls think Hachiman as gross and disgusting but in a completely different manner from Yukino and Yui, Hachiman explains that the girls in the relay races were pissed and uttered the words gross, when he handed them the baton.even in Season 2 Episode 2 where Yumiko thinks of Hachiman as creepy. It was mentioned in the light novel that in middle school time, he used to love self cosplay. He was an otaku to some degree. He has list of "definitely unforgivable people" and "people to kill" with him included along the list of "I didn't want to meet". Hachiman tried his best to be sociable during middle school life, but after all steps failed, he decided to stay alone and developed his apathetic, pessimistic attitude. He often wishes to be alone. His pessimistic attitudes were clearly mentioned in light novel. He firmly believes that nothing good happens to him and forces himself not to hope for anything. He makes other hate him in a way to keep himself at a distance, so that he won't be disappointed or hurt by their superficial acting. He feels him to be a hindrance to others and avoids being there with them. He believes this action of his to be concern for them. Hachiman believes that he is insignificant and thus is willing to take on blames in order to keep everyone else happy. He refuses to change, as he believes that no matter what changes the individual goes through, people will never change their view of the individual (i.e., first impressions). His personality stems from his harsh childhood experiences where he was ostracized and his actions were made as a joke to laugh for others, for no reason made known to the audience. He often points out all examples from his own life experience by saying "Source: Me". He often blames society for his personality and other problems as well. This can be seen when he concocted a plan to break off the relationship between Rumi's mean peers by exposing their selfish nature to each other. This makes him be seen as an extremely horrible person. He turns down all invitations and avoids engaging in all social activities as a first reflex of a loner, since elementary school. Hachiman assumes and fears that there must be some ulterior motive to any invitation he receives (for example, being the butt end of someone’s clever jokes). Examples of this are: #Yui's offer to celebrate Hachiman's birthday #Yui's invitation to firework festival, but Komachi succeeded in persuading him to go with Yui. #Hayama's invitation for class celebration of cultural festival success #Hayama's invitation to a Double date with Kaori and her friend etc. #But however this doesn't go for Haruno, Shizuka, Saki who forces him to go any way he replies.. And also for Totsuka for whom Hachiman readily accepts any invitation. Despite his so called 'rotten' personality he does show signs of being kind underneath his exterior '''as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. The people who have experienced or know about his kind nature are Komachi, Yui, Isshiki, Shizuka, Yukino, Ebina, Haruno and probably Hayama. He is mostly '''result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result, he will do even dogeza if he has to. Hence most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions. Being alone, he does not know how to rely on others. Also he does not understand the feelings of others, as he judges by reasoning alone, and as a result occasionally hurts those close to him, as reminded by Shizuka. He may be seen as dense person sometimes but it is actually just a facade to avoid any hard feelings due to expectations by his harsh experience from his unwanted past. Even though Hachiman lowers himself to perform dogeza, he has an unusual pride. Hachiman refuses to accept anything he considers pity or sympathy. This can be seen when Hachiman refuses to accept Yui's friendship, and also to take honey toast for free, which he felt as a charity, and also agitated to Hayama's action towards Orimoto and her friend in the double date, as he realized that Hayama's action is just to make it up to Hachiman's doing in helping. Even though Hachiman doesn't like his own method of doing things, he has pride in his work, as he won’t let anyone call it self-sacrifice. He will not let anyone call those who picked to the best of their ability the choice that was most effective amongst their limited choices a victim. It was a disgrace that surpassed everything. It was blasphemy against those who desperately tried to live. Later, in the light novel he realized his mistakes in doing things and thus vows to change little by little, as he knows that his entire personality can't be swept under the mattress in one day. He gives his word to the service club members that he will do something about his attitude, during his request to help Isshiki. Volume 9 shows an emotional side of him. For example, he is on the verge of tears when he stated to both Yui and Yukino that he want "something genuine", and discovering that his methods do not help the person, instead, worsening the situation. Hachiman is sometimes twisted as mentioned by other characters. For example: #He gave answer in a round about manner to Yui's questions about her appearance in monster costume. #When Yumiko demanded explanation from Yui for her absence during Lunch, Hachiman says to himself that he doesn't want to save Yui but doesn't want to lose his position as some one to be pathetic. Hachiman has some degree of humor and sarcasm. People who know him and his way of thinking can understand, while others may feel pity for him. Most of it seems like he is degrading himself. But really, it is the reverse, pointing towards the entire society for example: #"Who is this "everyone" guy I never have met him before". Hachiman said it to Hayama and Yumiko in tennis show down. #"Don't let Yuighama to cook" Hachiman's answers to Yukino's question to improve Yui's cooking #"Lonely shadow will be there in your school". When Hayama questions about, what if Hachiman was in the same middle school as him. #"Not even your cooking can drive her (Yukino) away". Hachiman supporting Yui's claim of Yukino's determination. #Hachiman's cultural slogan suggestion, to which Haruno and Yukino laughed. #In light novel, Hachiman mimicked Yukino in-front of Yui and Yukino herself. #"Compared to your end this is not what you would call fighting "Hachiman said to Haruno when she enquire about the fight between Hachiman and Komachi. #"You'll get less delinquents, though there are exceptions". Hachiman explains Sobu High school while peeking Saki. #"Is your mother scarier than Yukinoshita (Yukino)", "Is she still human?" Hachiman sarcastic and teasing reply to Haruno in the conversation about her mother. #"MY MOTHER ASKED ME NOT TO BE PICKY" Hachiman's sarcastic and twisted answer to Haruno's question of whether he likes Yukino. But, Kaori's idea of Hachiman being hilarious cannot be taken into account which puzzles Hachiman himself. Hachiman dislikes superficial acting just to blend in. However, he wants to forget his past traumatic experience and wished to reset his life, thus avoids every one from his middle school. His hobbies include reading, watching TV and sleeping - anything that prevents interaction with others. 'Ideals' N/A First Essay According to Hachiman, those who enjoy "youth" fit any event or their surroundings to their belief system of "youth" for self-confirmation. For example, those who enjoy "youth" believe lies, secrets, sins and failures are simply the beginning of what makes "youth" interesting. He may imply that by following "youth", one ignores the consequences of their actions. Plus, he may imply that by enjoying "youth", one loses their moral standing. If so, it follows that those who claim to enjoy it are deluding themselves and others. A lie in a sense is something that misleads or deceives. An evil is in a sense something that brings distress, calamity or sorrow. It follows that according to Hachiman "youth" is an evil. They more readily inflict pain on themselves and others, because those who follow it aren't as bound by morality and delight in failure. Those who enjoy "youth" are full of double standards as implied by their disposition for self-confirmation. To illustrate, if failure marks the beginning of an interesting "youth", Hachiman who failed to make friends should be at the height of his "youth". However, they would make an exception for him. Thus, Hachiman thinks those who follow youth are hypocritical and evil liars and he concludes that they should die.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; prologue My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; prologue My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.1-2 More at Looking Back on High School Life Report. Second Essay Hachiman implies that with social groups there is a choice. One can either be a "carnivore" or "herbivore". "Carnivores" form social hierarchies and those who aren't on top are burdened with failure until they die. On the other hand, "herbivores" must abandon their comrades to avoid predators which leads to guilt. He may imply that "herbivores" form groups for cynical reasons such as avoiding predators. In either case, forming a group of herbivores only benefits the strongest individuals reliably. Thus, both groups counter-intuitively only benefit the individuals at the top of each respective group. In other words, to an average or below person there is no benefit. It follows that Hachiman would choose to be a bear, which is a solitary animal, to avoid any social groups. A solitary animal doesn't feel anxiety from solitude. Accordingly, Hachiman wouldn't have to experience the emotional disadvantages of his lonesome lifestyle. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 2; prologue Abilities He can cook curry as mentioned in light novel. He also did house chores, when his sister was in elementary school and kept her safe from sharp instruments in the kitchen. He has decent artistic skills, as he drawn a bear in his second essay. Hachiman is quite''' intelligent. Even for his poor academics in science and maths, he is able to plan any plot with the given situation and time. He has very good '''observation skills which can be seen throughout the series as he can see through someone's facade, superficial acting and also read the hidden meaning behind words like a subtitle, and he doesn't need to communicate or interact to understand them. For example, he described the relationships between Tobe, Ooka and Yamato to each other, Sagami's and Haruno's facade etc. This was also pointed out by Shizuka, Yui, Yukino, Hina and Haruno. After spending a lot of time being a loner due to unsuccessful socializing in the past, he possesses an uncanny mastery in human psychology, especially in reverse psychology. This can be seen at: #Yui's request of improving her skills in making cookies. #The summer camp incident where he planned to expose the selfishness of Rumi's peers by asking Hayato, Tobe and Yumiko to act as bullies to threaten them. #In finding Sagami within 15 minutes while the entire school was searching her for a whole day, by deducing her ways of thinking. #During the confrontation with Sagami at the school laboratory rooftop, he used a selection of choice words, causing Sagami to realize her mistakes and also the normally kind and friendly Hayato to lose his patience and violently grabbed Hachiman's front shirt, telling him to cease talking. Thus, Hachiman gave Sagami what she wanted, the most popular student in the school defending her. This made him temporarily the most unpopular person in his school. However, despite his good intentions, his methods are greatly flawed and cost him his reputation. His teacher, Shizuka pointed out that his intentions of helping others are not a good reason for him to hurt himself, as even if he himself is used to the pain, there are those who will find it painful to see him hurt. It should be noted that Shizuka herself almost wept when she was telling him that. He is also a fast learner once he understand things clearly. This can be seen in light novel when he quickly grasped the functionality of student council from cultural and athletic committee, from which he implemented his tactics during the Christmas collaboration event of Sobu High and Kaihin Sogo High, surprising his middle school classmate Kaori Orimoto and made her wonder if Hachiman was in student council during middle school, even though she very well knew that he never. In later chapters it is shown that Hachiman has a great leadership skill. He thinks outside of the box, minimizing risks for everyone involved, even though he is not in the Student Council. The few people that realized Hachiman's leadership potential are Shizuka, who brought him to the Service Club, also Shiromeguri Meguri,Saki and her younger brother Taishi, and it is not far-fetched to assume Yukino, Yui, Isshiki, Orimoto, Zaimokuza, Saika and probably Hayama, Tobe and Hina as well. Hayato once praised his talent by saying that if Hachiman attended their former schools, where Yukino was being harassed frequently by her jealous schoolmates, things would turned out differently. He also has decent negotiation skills, as Hachiman was able to convince anyone to go with his plan, even if they are against it. For example, he managed to persuade Isshiki to take her role as the student council president. At Chiba Village summer camp, he managed to convince Tobe, Hayato and Yumiko to carry out his plan to break Rumi's peers relationship by pretending to threaten them so that their true selfish nature were revealed. But that didn't influence Tobe to give up in confessing to Ebina. In light novel Hachiman is said to be skilled in choosing empty spots in heavy crowd to pass through which would be difficult for any other person.This also helps him to pass through crowd and class mates without anyone noticing him.This skill of his named by him as Stealth Hikki, This was almost applicable at pole drop event but failed as Hayama was keeping an eye especally for Hachiman Academics He is implied to be skilled in Japanese language, as he holds the third highest score in his year in Japanese while the first place is taken by Yukino and second place by Hayama. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.29 Hachiman also has an astounding''' knowledge in Japanese history'. He quickly deduced that Yoshiteru Zaimokuza's delusions were based on the 13th Shogun of the Muromachi Shogunate. Furthermore, there is a Bodhisattva whom Hachiman shares his name with. Hachiman also knows a lot of things about his home town Chiba exceeding Yukino's knowledge. Even Yukino has admitted that he knows his history. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected ''Manga: chapter 4 pg.11 Besides, Hachiman is also proficient in English, especially advanced vocabulary such as "OUTSOURCING", "JOB ROTATION", "WORK SHARING", "SUBCONTRACTOR", "I DEFINITELY WANT TO BE A BEAR","Final Judgement" etc. He also pointed out of Komachi's mistaken use of word the "jammed" with comparison of her mouth to a machine gun. However, he is incredibly bad at science and maths, an example of this being when he confused a hernia for herpes, and he generally score 9/100 in maths. This was pointed out by Yukino more than once in the series. Hachiman also has a wide range knowledge to some degree as pointed out by Komachi, Yui, Yukino due to reading of variety of books.Most of the time he shows his presence of mind and intelligence in case of social & personal understanding of the individuals. Shizuka points out that his test scores are alone is good, indicating that he knows how to score marks without proper content. Sports Hachiman is skilled at tennis according to Saika, however in raw skill he's no match for Yukino, Hayato and Yumiko. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 3; part A-B Hachiman is skilled at swimming, according to the drama CD, he swam two kilometers in middle school because he had nothing else to do when his class had pool lessons. The light novels mentions that in middle school Hachiman got 'A' in sports test earning him a medal (although this was more due to his friend apathetically recording his shuttle-run times). History Since his birthday falls in summer vacation, he was never wished a happy birthday by his classmates. He never received any cookie from the opposite gender during valentines day, even from his own mother. He played Jenga game alone, with no other player to play with him. When he was a kid, he did not have many friends, and so he invented the new sport of one-player baseball–He would throw the ball by himself, hit it by himself, and catch it by himself. When he tried to devise a scheme to make the game last as long as possible, he realized that super bat-and-catch was the best way to lengthen the game. This gave birth to his final serve named by Zaimokuza as Meteor Strike in Tennis court showdown against Hayama and Yumiko pair. He feared of asking anyone about the content on an upcoming test, and instead, he just studied silently alone and then faced the consequences directly later, because of his unwanted past with fellow students. This leave him with no choice of clarifying doubts or lessons, especially in science and maths leading to poor grades. He always walks behind them like a shadow and they never took his opinion for consideration It was also mentioned that those who he thought to be his friends introduced him to others as classmate.Which is mentioned by him in the Light novel of his past many times.This is a similar trait of Rumi Tsurumi. Until the end of his middle school there were a lot acquaintance whom he thought to be his friends but they didn't seems to be treat him the same way.They just treated him as someone to laugh at. In light novel it is clearly mentioned that they introduce Hachiman to others as a laughing stock & classmate and not friends. A glimpse of Hachiman's past can be seen on the double date where Hachiman wasn't texted or invited . Another is Kaori's treatment of Hachiman throughout the double date, where she was constantly poking fun at him for invalid reason to praise Hayama in comparison to his action, Like Hachiman is nothing more than a laughing stock Before Middle School In elementary school, students were doing a folk dance. Hachiman was paired up with a girl but she didn't want to hold hands with him alone. The other girls followed suit. In Hachiman words, he danced with the air for the "Oklahoma Mixer" My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 8; part A in 4th grade, his classmates forgot his name and nicknamed him "Froggy". They made jokes that were related to his nickname. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 7; part B A group of kids were playing tag while Hachiman stood still. The "it" aims to pass a virus named after him. Accordingly the Hikigerma virus was so powerful that barriers were ineffective. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A In the light novel, he played Mario tennis by himself. He received corn as a birthday present by his mother's friend given to him by her son who he thought to be his friend. Middle School In middle school, there is a chummy atmosphere between students and teachers, everyone addresses each other by first name with the exception of Hachiman. Classes got reshuffled and everyone exchanged numbers. Hachiman mustered courage and eagerly searched for a girl. He found one and she reluctantly exchanged numbers. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 4; part A Hachiman used to text girls often. In Hachiman's words, he would get a dismissive reply 40% of the time (he says that he text them at 7 P.M but gets reply in the morning like “sorry, my battery ran out” or “looks like I was out of range for a bit” or "I was sleepy, see you at school" ) and 30% of the time he would get no reply. The remaining 30% was from a foreigner called "MAILER-DAEMON" (he didn't seem to know, that it is a program to indicate that the mail was not delivered due to various reasons), indicating that the girl likely gave him a fake address. At some time, Hachiman went to Chiba village for nature studies My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 7; part A , which he later visits again after joining Service club as summer activity. When he was in 8th grade of new semester, the role of class male representative was dumped on him by the fellow male students. While a girl volunteered for to be a girl representative, that girl frequently talked to him. He thought she was interested in him. One day, he decided to ask her who she liked. She replied with the first letter which was "H". Hachiman asked if it was him. The girl was surprised and disgusted. The next day Hachiman saw a drawing mocking him on the class chalkboard much to his shock and dismay the whole class know about it, even though it was just the two of them at that time. My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 2 pg.27-28 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part B In drama CD, it was mentioned in middle school that there was a girl he liked who belonged to the wind instrument club. On that girl’s birthday, Hachiman gave her a present, by staying up all night compiling a bunch of anime songs to recommend. He paid careful attention to the song selection. His present was accepted. But tragedy occurred the next day. At lunch time, in the PA system of the school, The broadcast committee chose his song by saying : ‘"Aaaand the next song was requested by Class 2C’s Otagaya Hachiman-kun (snicker), a love song (snicker) for Yamashita-san!’". After this incident, the name Otagaya passed on even after his graduation which is mentioned by his sister Komachi who is studying in the same school. Before or after the above confession, Hachiman confessed to another girl (In light novel Kaori-chan). Her response was to instead "just be friends" but they never spoke again it was mentioned that the confession was private .It was made a public knowledge of the class and gossiping topic the very next day.The gossiping girls felt sorry that Hachiman was the one to confess to kaori and glad that they didn't give their contact id to Hachiman while sneering which can be heard by Hachiman very clearly. My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; chapter 1 My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.21 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A The last time he talked to a girl was two years before the current time in June. He made a joke in response to an unnamed girl who was complaining about the heat. It turned out she was actually talking to another girl seated behind him. What followed was an awkward situation. Whenever Hachiman recalls this memory, he hides and screams to himself under his futon.My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; chapter 1 My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.26 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A It was mentioned in the light novel, once, people used to throw wrappers of local specialty sweets in his shoe locker, the perp was clearly one of the girls from his class and the fact that they would not even try to hide their criminal conduct made it hurt even more whether it was field trip or any other school outing trips. It was also mentioned that he also been through a confessions of love by the opposite gender as penalty for losing at rock-paper-scissors, fake love letters written by boys who copy down what girls dictate to them. When Hachiman went to receive a medal for the A score in Sports test during the closing ceremony, everyone burst out laughing. High School After the middle school, he doesn't want to have any contacts with his middle school mate, which he states as Reset or Deletion in relationship.Hence he work hard to enter Sobu High School where his middle school mates would not definitely go to. It was mentioned in light novel every year, there’s only one person from Hachiman's middle school who goes to Sobu High because of its high standards and requirement. However by coincidence, he met Orimoto later in the series. He goes to school by bike, despite the long distance and intense weather of hot summers and blisteringly cold winters, the main reason is to avoid running into classmate and acquaintance of his. On the first day of the High School-entrance ceremony, he was excited about his new student life. To the point where, Hachiman was running an hour early. While traveling he spotted and saved Yui's dog from a potential car crash. The result was a hospital stay, with a bone fracture, lasting three weeks. After that Hachiman was destined to enter school alone in his words.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 4; part A He was forced to join the Service club by his future counselor, Shizuka-sensei, in the hopes of getting him into shape. At some time, Komachi ran away from home once because she hated returning to an empty house. It was Hachiman who found her and he has been returning home before her ever since. However, in the light novel it was mentioned to be a lie told by Komachi to make Saki understand her brother's worries.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B Hachiman frequently sleeps in the class during break or free time since he didn't have anything or anyone to talk to. If he isn't sleeping, he’s just off by himself reading books and giggles at the humors of the'' book during breaks which he also does in club room, this giggling is what both Yui and Yukino feels gross . My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU ''Anime: episode 3; part A At lunch, Hachiman eats alone at his favorite spot because of the nice sea breezes that blow in from the shore. During gym class, Hachiman practices against a wall by himself, as usual by his own scheme, since he doesn't have a tennis partner, thus he plays squash. He suggest practical suggestions to all the request to the service club, he goes to the extent of scapegoat or take blame himself for the sake of others, as he very well knows that the society will blame someone and someone will definitely become the short end of the stick. As a result, he has a bad reputation and loathed by almost all students in the school, due to misunderstandings. Fortunately for him, it is only temporary and blows over afterwards. This can be seen when he was selected as a sports festival committee member without any objections by the other members, he was able to participate in the sports festival without receiving any hostility/loathing by the entire school, and his relationship with the other schoolmates were back to normal, e.g. Saika and Hayato. In High school there were more than one situation for Hachiman either to go out on a date or date like situation with girls this is primarily with Yukino, Yui, Isshiki and also on a double date with Hayama, Kaori, Chika In the light novel, Hachiman is the only one who doesn't get space to write his future goals in year book. It was also mentioned that he had more than one part time jobs before joining the service club but none seems to exceed more than 3 months.The reason seems to be that he couldn't get along with anyone because of his past. This and his poor scores in sciences and maths leads him to the choice of becoming house husband. Almost all characters who interact with him personally show their true nature to him. Quotes *"Everyone has something they hold dear, something they never want to lose. That's why they pretend. That's why they hide the truth and that's why they lie.. but.. the biggest liar of all.. was me." *"I hate nice girls. Just by exchanging greetings with them will get them on your mind. Start texting each other, and your heart will be set a flutter. If they call you, you're done for. Enjoy staring at your logs and grinning like a fool. However, I won't be fooled again. That's what your kind calls kindness. If you are nice to me, you're also nice to others. I always end up nearly forgetting that. Reality is cruel, so I'm sure lies are a form of kindness. Thus, I say kindness itself is also a lie. I always ended up with these expectations. And I always ended up with these misunderstandings. And before I knew it, I stopped hoping. A highly-trained loner is once bitten, twice shy. As a veteran on this battlefield of life, I've gotten used to losing. That's why I will always… hate nice girls." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B *"We only change to avoid the current situation. The true meaning of not running away is planting your feet firmly in the ground and doing the best you can with your present. Who's running away now? Why can't you just accept who you are and who you were?" My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.39 *"Hardwork betrays none, but dreams betray many. Working hard alone doesn't assure you that you'll achieve your dreams. Actually, there are more cases where you don't. Even so, working hard at something is some consolation at least." *Hachiman like Buddhist, since he feels that his ideals match with it. *“Oh yeah? Good on you to notice. You’re right, I am nice. I’ve been through all kinds of things in my life, but I haven’t gone out for revenge on a single person at all. If I was any other normal person, this world would’ve ended already. You could even call me the savior of the world.” Hachiman to Yui *"Guys are simple creatures. They get the wrong idea just from getting talked to. They'd be happy just getting handmade cookies. They don't need to taste good." * "I hate private parties and inside jokes… Ah, but I do like internal strife. Cuz I’m not on the inside!” *"The world won't change, you must change yourself in this world. Now, how will you change yourself? Answer is, you become the god of the new world." *"We're back to how we started and can now live our own lives again. There's no reset button on life, but at least you can reset your relationships." *"People often say, "If I change myself, I'll change the world." That's a load of crap. People's judgment of others create a stereotype, and that's the impression that lasts. Loners are forced to do things alone. If you try to stand out by working hard at something, you just become a target for attack. It's the rotten rule of the children's kingdom." *"MOT is cool and awesome!" *"There's probably no one who's more of a realist than the unpopular loner. I have lived my life with the Three Nevers of the Unpopular: Never to hold (hope), Never to open (your heart), Never to treasure (sweet words)." *"Hey, stop getting so chummy with me, I might even start treating you as a friend." *"The rich want their private jets and beaches. So it follows that loners, who always have plenty of private time, are the victors in life. Ergo, being alone is the new status symbol." *“I want something genuine.” *"Life goes on regardless of whether you're laughing or crying, and your high school days will eventually draw to a close." *"It's not like I can't talk to people. I just don't indulge in pointless small talks." *"Life is something that can never be lived twice. Even this pointless act will eventually end. And while thinking that one day, I'll surely regret its end." *"Fake people have an image to maintain. Real people just don't care." *See, it’s simple. ––A world where no one was hurt is now complete. *There was no meaning to things that were only superficial. That was a single belief that both me and her once shared. Trivia *Hachiman has a list of people he wish to murder. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 2; part B *Hachiman dotes on his little sister to a high degree. *Hachiman cat's name is Kamakura. *Hachiman knows many things about Chiba and has a great love for his home town Chiba. *Hachiman likes MAX coffee which he seems to drink frequently *Hachiman got cat tongue hence he cannot have hot items *Hachiman wants to be a househusband someday. *Hachiman hates tomatoes and insects *Hachiman has an iPhone which he uses for alarm, applications, games and rarely for talking. *Hachiman used to drink tea in the Service Club in a paper cup, but later Yui and Yukino gave him a cup with an image of Pan-San as a gift and as a way to show him that he is important to the both of them. *Some fans amusingly compare Hachiman with the DC Comics superhero Batman. *Interestingly, both Hachiman's and Hayato's first and last name started with the letter H. Furthermore, the total numbers of the words in their names are surprisingly the same (Hachiman Hikigaya - 8 letters in each, Hayato Hayama - 6 letters in each)! References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Service Club Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School